dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:F7U12
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi F7U12, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:F7U12 page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bond em7 (Talk) 06:27, February 20, 2012 Talk Page Start Sorting I AM HACKING YOUR PAGE RIGHT NOW, MY DAD WORKS AT MICROSOFT 23:10, April 24, 2013 (UTC)Le /r/adviceanimal army Signature When you leave a message on someone's page, make sure you sign it by putting ~~~~, and it will leave who you are and when you posted the message. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:17, February 21, 2012 (UTC) To answer your Question... I have two pictures of Rosabella in pink boots, one made on DollDivine.com, (The one where she's wearing her hogwarts robes,) and one I made on Elouai.com (The one where she has a striped skirt and pink boots.) I hope I answered your question! JessiPhan 00:02, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Character Sorting Your character Waluigi Spike has been Sorted into Slytherin, Peach Toadstool has been Sorted into Hufflepuff, and Rosalina Aurora and Daisy Sarasoom have both been Sorted into Ravenclaw. Echostar 01:40, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Reasoning Why did you edit JessiPhan's pages and templates? I will give you a block. What you did is vandalism and might lead us to give you an indefinite block. Please Refrain for repeating that, for now, you have a 3 -Day Block. COSMIGGY 05:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :This is your last warning. Once this block expiresm, if you cause any more problems or vandalism, you will be permentally blocked. We would much rather you have fun here and roleplay, so if there's a reason for what happened, just let us know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Why?! Look, I don't being a baby about it. You were saying I sucked and that I was a shut in. If you would look at the rules, you would know that you're not allowed to do that, and doing so will result in a ban. Even if you were playing a joke, it still wasn't right. I mean, how would YOU feel if I went through all of your stuff saying stuff like, "lol I suck lololol" like you did. I don't know about you, but I find that rather offensive. JessiPhan 03:25, March 12, 2012 (UTC) F7U12 Hello, I am Cosmiggy, an admin and I am the one who blocked you with the approval of Bond. I did that for what you did is offensive. What you did is also considered Vandalism cause you don't have the rights to edit someone else's pages especially the template and character pages. She wasn't being a baby about it cause what you did is against the policies and the law ofthis wiki. If you want to be clear about stuff please visit the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki:Blocking Policy to understand more about this topic. We shall not block JessiPhan as she didn't do anything wrong and she was the victim. If you repeat that again, you will receive an infinite block that will disable you from editing in this wiki once and for all. Cosmiggy 10:00, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Expelled You have been given a permanent ban from this wiki, along with your IP address. I don't take kindly to threats of hacking, as it's a very serious threat, regardless if you actually have the skills or abilities to carry out the threat. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 23:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC)